


Castlevania: Champions of the moon

by Darklord95



Category: Castlevania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklord95/pseuds/Darklord95
Summary: Count Dracula has returned! The responsibility of stopping him lays on the shoulders of 5 monster hunters. To get to Count Dracula however, they must go through his castle and beat all of his minions.
Kudos: 1





	Castlevania: Champions of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to make it known that this is technically a transcript of a roleplay I started that I’m currently in the middle of. So chapters will come out as fast as the RP is going. I decided to make a FanFiction of this because I think what I have planned for the story would work great as a FanFiction as well as a roleplay, plus doing it this way will make sure I don’t get bored and stop doing it. Sorry people who were interested in my Kirby FanFic.

The sun fell fast, and as the moon rose so too did Draculas’ Castle. Soon after came the hoards of bats, to terrorize the town. Once the moon fell however, so did they, but Draculas’ Castle remained. a group of monster hunters set out to the castle which lay just beyond the horizon, merely a days trek away.

Of the group there was Benjamin Welton, the Lycan, who needed no weapon but his fists. Felix Curbelo the man of god, who brought with him his holy book ‘the words of the chosen’ his staff ‘perdition’ and his satchel. Mihaela Andrei the archer, who brought her longbow, throwing knives and a dagger, and her companion, a wolf named Luca. James Singrum the swordsman, who brought with him his sword of rebirth, his salvation stake, and his chain ‘damnation’. And finally Osgar Press, the deacon, who brought with him his silvered mace and spiked shield ‘Ascension and Assumption’ vials of holy water, and a magical snare called ‘the crown of thorns’. 

Mihaela was crouched down by the river near the camp the gang and her had set up, cleaning blood of the night creatures off of herself and Luca. When they were both clean to her satisfaction she let him sit and drink from the river while she sharpened her dagger and throwing knives, reminding herself to check on her food supply.

Felix was sitting near the campfire, reading a journal, which contained a variety of knowledge from his past experiences. A hoard of bats sent to him and his people....? it would take more than that to diminish the hope of those who stand under the Lord’s watch. But still, he will keep an eye out and let the others relax with their guard down, as he closed and put his journal away, before taking in his surroundings.

Benjamin has walked a long way to find him and his compatriots food. He had hunted for a couple of hours as it was harder to find prey now in the night. The game would retreat well in the evening and not even the predators could sniff out anything to hunt to feed themselves. But he was lucky. Benjamin was carrying a stag on his back towards his group's camp he soon comes into view of his companions "I've returned with food, friends! Venison hasn't failed a single soul yet!" He sets the stag down on the ground.

Mihaela turned towards the sound of Benjamin's voice, "Can't argue with that." She said walking towards him with Luca at her heels. Luca bounded straight up to the stag on the ground. Mihaela grabbed him by the scruff oh his neck and yanked him back gently, but with firmness. "Quit drooling over the food, you'll be fed soon enough." She scolded. "Good job, Ben. Want me to skin it for you?" She asked pulling out her freshly sharpened dagger.

Felix turned his head to the approaching form of Benjamin, who was also carrying a corpse of a stag along with him. He only raised a brow at this, as the wolf, Luca, went to feast on the stag before their owner pulled them back. Chuckling at this, he carefully got back up, while also picking up his staff, before making his way slowly to the others, using the staff as a walking stick. Once he arrived, he voiced what he had to say quiet and calm “Is the meat pure, or is it tainted with various sickness inside of it, because you know the last time I ate something bad...” 

"Worry not, friend Felix. It is not tainted. I should know." Benjamin looks down at the stag's neck where there are obvious bite marks. No doubt Benjamin crushed this majestic beasts necks and tasted it's blood himself to keep from getting his friends sick. "It was a good thing I went to hunt as early as I did. Game has been hard to come by in recent times." Benjamin looks to Mihaela "Can you lend me one of your knives, friend Mihael?" He asked kindly.

Mihaela nodded, "Of course!" She replied as she handed her dagger over. "Yeah this really was a good catch." She commented, looking at just how large the stag was. She went to get her bag. "Whatever we don't eat, I can salt so we can save it." She said pulling the necessary supplies from her bag.

Felix would only smile, as the other two began preparing the stag for dinner. “The Lord has blessed us with food.... food needed to continue our crusade against the Count.” he said, as he continued watching them prepare the stag. “If you need any help preparing the meal, call me. For now, I will keep watch for any beast or monster heading our way.” As he began to take in his surroundings, making sure that nothing snuck up on them while they were busy.

Benjamin takes the knife and begins to cut into the stagg to remove its fur skin "Relax, friend Felix. You must not worry for you should know good and well I can hear but a blossom bloom from the mountains and can smell a rabbit bleed in its burrow. And the night burdens me not with slumber but blesses me with vigilance, for I am a hunter. A predator that chases everything. I shallt not be outdone from the creatures that may lurk around us! For your sake and my own, friend Felix." Benjamin gives Felix a pat on the shoulder.

Osgar had been quietly reading psalms from his holy text. He had made sure the others didn’t assume he was rude, as he had previously explained it was his routine prayers. 

While Benjamin skinned the stag, and Felix stood watch, Mihaela pulled out some seasonings and metal rods in preparation for cooking the venison. "Luca, bring me that container of clean water." She ordered, without looking over her shoulder. The wolf huffed and trotted away, coming back with the item she asked for. "Good boy." She praised. "Should it be venison stew tonight, boys?"

Suddenly a colony of bats from the Castle swarmed toward the group, most likely drawn by the stag. 

Walking back to the camp from his little supply run James points out "It's rather dark out tonight even with the moon". Then he hears a bunch of flapping and sees a whole bunch of small shadows, so many it pretty much forms one large shadow fly over him towards the direction of his camp and he sighs and rushes over that way.

Benjamin gasps "No...! Nonononono you don't!" Benjamin begins to slice madly at the bats to fend them off "You will not be taking our kill, you wretched rats! Do you not know how many an hour I have spent trekking this forest for a meal such as this? Do you?!" He growls angrily as he even bites at some of the bats.

Felix nodded towards Benjamin, but before he can even get a peep out, a swarm of those hellish creatures known as bats flew at them, to which he sigh as he detached the holy book relic from his waist, before holding it in his left hand. Might as well blind them, as he yelled to his allies “Look away, it’s gonna be bright.” As he dropped the staff he held to the floor, before holding onto his hat as he opened the book. It seemed like nothing would happen, before a bright light would form into reality, and would most likely blind the beings, while slightly burning them in holy light:  
During this action, he yelled out “Vade Retro..!”, in a language known as Latin.

The bats went down in droves, but they also came in waves. Every bat that was killed seemed to be replaced by another in a seemingly endless barrage.

Mihaela had started out tossing knives at the enemies, piercing 3 or 4 of the disgusting creatures at a time while she moved towards her bow. When she reached the bow and her quiver she pulled them on and began shooting rapid fire arrows into the hoard of bats. Luca stood near the stag and slaughtered any bats that got too close to his potential treat.

The deacon-turned-paladin rose to a squatting position as the bats descended upon the carcass, using his shield’s wide surface to bat back the creatures while swinging downward with his mace to pulverize those he had grounded. “It’s a whole plague of them!” he spat while defending the only fresh food for miles.

The bats continued to swarm the group throughout the night until the sun came up. They all turned to dust in the light, they did not get the stagg, however a few of them managed to sink their teeth into it before they got hit, thus infecting the carcass with their evil taint. The stagg was no longer edible.

James starts to see the sun poke up out of the sky and then a strong stench of something burning hits his nose as well as bundles of ash. He covers his face and moves through the ash filled air until he finally gets back to where the campfire is. He sighs and cracks a slight grin "Have you kids been good while I was gone?” he then notices the stag bleeding from the side and frowns "Don't tell me......" he slowly approaches it and squats down.

When James mentioned the stag, Felix turned his head towards it. It bleeding with small bite marks in its’ flesh “It seems that not even our best efforts were enough to save our food.” before he took off his hat, putting it to his chest as he said out loud “Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me.” as he closed his eyes.

Benjamin sat on the ground, staring at the stag. The perfect venison. Tainted by the swarm of Dracula's pets. Like everything else the dark lord's presence touched. Bejamin's eyes were red. Not from lack or sleep but from sadness. Such a fine meal to feed his friends and himself was now ruined. All those hours he spent to find it and it was for not. Safe to say, Benjamin was upset and disheartened.

Mihaela noticed how upset Benjamin was looking at the loss of his great catch. She walked over and patted him on the shoulder, “It’s okay Benny. Luca and I are gonna go and look for some smaller game. You wanna come with? We’ll need someone to check for taint.” She said, trying to get him to perk up a little. 

Benjamin takes a deep breath and sighs through his nostrils. "Okay..." Benjamin agrees silently as he stands to his feet. He appreciates her effots but nothing hurts more than to fight so hard for your food, only for it to go bad anyway. But since it was morning, more game would be about in the forest, but so would the predators. Best beat them to it before they do.

After saying his small prayer, it seemed like Benjamin was much more effected by the tainting of the stag, for he had a sudden mood of saddened swept onto him. Felix put his hat back on, before slowly making his way towards Benjamin. Stopping a few feet from him, he voiced what he had to say.... “It will take more than a night without dinner to stop our crusade, brother Benjamin. Always remember, that no matter how hard we try, there are obstacles or creatures there to always ruin the best of things in life...... but we must never lose hope, for the Lord above guides us in our greatest time of need, and help save our souls if we find ourselves in danger.” After saying those words, he decided to go back to the snuffed out fire that used to be the campfire, kneeling down slowly, before beginning to do his daily morning prayer.

Mihaela was impressed as usual with the wisdom that seemed to fall so easily from Felix’s lips, and even if his words hadn’t made Benjamin feel better they did lift her spirits. “Alright Ben, let’s head out.” She said. She gave one short, sharp whistle and Luca appeared at her side almost instantaneously. She adjusted her long bow on her back and they headed into the forest. 

With the others planning to keep hunting, Osgar pulled a wooden box from his bag; he was keeping dried and salted rations hidden in the bottom, beneath his Crown of Thorns and holy water vials. “Surely, more of you brought rations,” he said in moderate surprise. The castle wasn’t much farther away and the holy warrior was eager to kick off the attack on Dracula’s castle sooner than later. “Good preparation is the key to swift success.”

Benjamin grumbles as Osgar brings up the rations. In hindsigh, Osgar was right. They should've been more prepaird but the fact they weren't made this loss hurt all the more. "I'm going to scout ahead westward...I'll search through any tree, river, burrow, and cave to compensate for our defeat by the horde of bats." Benjamin promises as he begins trekking west of the group's campsite.


End file.
